1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer apparatus, more particularly to a computer apparatus having a display device slidable with respect to a base.
2. Description of the Related Art
The main components of a notebook computer or a tablet PC with an expansion device includes a base and an adjustable display screen for adjusting the operational angle of the display screen with respect to the base. A current base for a notebook computer is a host used with a keyboard unit. A current base for a tablet PC is an accessory adapted for connecting a keyboard module and/or a charging module to the tablet PC.
Generally speaking, the base and the display screen are pivotally interconnected. Various designs have emerged in the market, including ones with display screens slidable relative to a base. However, the sliding mechanism in most of those slidable designs relies on providing slide grooves in the base, and wheels on the display screen.